


relinquish

by TheFFXVShameAccount



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desperation Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFFXVShameAccount/pseuds/TheFFXVShameAccount
Summary: “What do you need, Specs?”Noctis knows, and he wants to hear it.





	relinquish

**Author's Note:**

> I heard there was a ffxv nsfw week that I missed and well what better excuse

He will beg - not yet, but he _will._ It’s a line he’s loathe to cross because then it’s the point of no return. Not that he’s far from it, he thinks, shifts his hips a little erratically as Noct caresses hands up his thighs and sides and chest. Then they dip down, fingertips dragging across a bloated stomach and Ignis gasps, jerks, sinks his forehead to Noctis’ shoulder.

“Noct…”

He only laughs, hands settling against Ignis’ waist. “What? Need something?”

It’s so blase that it almost makes Ignis laugh, too; he withholds it the same way he’s been holding himself off from the toilet. Noctis sounds so amused and unhurried at the same time. A surge of _need_ rattles through him, drags a shudder from him and he’s reaching down to palm at his crotch.

“No.” Noct swats his hand away, and Ignis whines. He can’t hold on much _longer_.

Noctis knows, just like Noctis always knows. He takes such good care of him. He takes him apart so thoroughly and carefully and Ignis is throbbing and achingly full and _happy_.

“What do you need, Specs?”

Noctis knows, and he wants to _hear_ it.

“Nnn…” The groan tugs itself out of his throat. “To… _go,”_ he pants, and buries his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck.

“Go where?” Now his hands are in Ignis’ hair, sweat damp and mussed. He drags his fingers through the strands, and Ignis immediately wants to sink into relaxation but he doesn’t dare _._ “Ignis?”

God, he is so tender and adoring. Ignis fists his hands in Noctis’ shirt and whines again, squirming relentlessly. The only comfort is the one he can find in Noctis’ tone and the way his fingers continue to stroke at his hair, but he is rapidly spiraling out of control and they both know.

He says nothing, and neither does Noct. There is only petting and the sound of harsh breathing, a struggle and then - a lapse.

He positively _keens_ when the first trickle of damp soaks into his underwear, and finally he gasps _“please”_ against Noctis’ skin. “Please, please, let me -- _please-”_

A hand slides down to press between his thighs, squeezing the one place he needs it the most. So kind, he thinks, and his thoughts are branching off into mindless babble. So kind, always taking care of him.

The hand that is still in his hair presses into his scalp, holding his head to his shoulder. It strokes his spine, feeling Ignis tremble beneath his fingers, and then curves around the back of his neck. “Let go,” Noctis breathes.

Ignis does.


End file.
